


The Prince and the Pauper [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, Modern Royalty AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is the young prince of England. He meets Michael Jones for the first time on a school trip that isn't really a school trip, and he loves him instantly.</p>
<p>Because Michael is one of the first people, ever, to look him straight in the eyes and not realize who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Pauper [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prince And The Pauper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305393) by [PAPERSK1N](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a6n6csvg2ecqzzm/The+Prince+and+the+Pauper.m4b) (38.21 MBs)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2tx9m4izul7m8qg/The+Prince+and+the+Pauper.mp3) (24.75 MBs)

Running time [00:27:02]


End file.
